Purple Eyes
by BELLAFANATIC
Summary: Julie was adopted by the Volturi 500 years ago. Julie is also very special. She has powers beyond belief. What happens when the Cullens come over? Who is the addition to the Cullens? What happens when 2 friends reunit in a weird situation? Is it love? R R
1. Not very good first impressions

It's been 500 years since I died. 501 years since I promised my best friend I wouldn't forget him. I'm Julie Estelle Volturi. Aro adopted me as his daughter since I was all alone and wanted company. A week later they found out I had a plethora of powers. I could do just about everything possible. Most importantly I had, was to control the elements. I could take out an army of vampires in a blink of an eye. I am different from the Volturi and all vampires because I chose not to drink human blood. I choose animals so innocents wouldn't be killed. The Volturi guard keeps my hunting room stocked full at all times. There was however one animal I could not kill. It was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen, with deep blue eyes. We have been together for ten years not and we connect very well. I have this power to develop powers so I develop this power to have a connection with Sarah, that's what I named her. I was walking into the castle went Sarah started to growl.

"Shhh, Sarah everything to okay. Ali won't hurt you." Ali was our new receptionist and Sarah hasn't taken to her today.

"Hello Mrs. Julie. Will you need any thing today?" Ali asked me always trying to get on my good side. I was higher than Aro, Marcus, and Caius, but we didn't want anyone to know that. Here in Volterra I was called the princess of time and my eyes were what always gave me away. They were purple with a silver trim circling the outer of my eyeball.

"Tell my father I'm back from my walk. Can you also tell me when the meeting is today?"

"It's in three hours. I will notify your father of your arrival right away." Ali was on her way to tell my father and I went to my tower in the castle. Sarah was at my feet. She was never scared and stayed by my side at all times, even during fights and wars. I took a shower and walked over to my spacious closet. I picked out a black strapless dress, with geometric cut outs, that went down to my ankles. Picked out my simple black stilettos and chose matching black jewelry. Sarah was on my bed waiting for me when I was done.

"Come on, Sarah. It's time to go to the meeting." We walked over to the meeting room where everyone was already waiting for me. I sat at Aro's right and Sarah laid down next to me.

"Okay now that our princess is here we can discuss this month's events, Aro." Caius said as an introduction.

"Okay. I have some important matters. An old friend is coming to stay with us for two months. He and his coven will be in the guest tower. Now I must warn you all, their coven has grown by one more so there are now eight in total. The new addition has the power of telekinesis."

"No vampire is a match for our princess, right Julie?" Demeter asked.

"Yep, no vampire alive has the power to take me down. I'm the Volturi's secret weapon that never dies out," I said with an evil smile on my face that turned into a pure smile.

"Now, sweetie, I don't want you to scare them. He is a very important friend. Plus, half his family has a special power," Aro said to me. Interesting new powers to observe.

"I won't cause trouble I promise, Daddy." I said this in my sweetest voice while looking up at him through my lashes.

"Now since Julie wasn't with us last time the Cullen's visited, I shall tell you the powers. This one boy with bronze hair is a mind reader, but he doesn't have to touch them. This small girl with jet black hair can see the future. Another boy with blonde hair is an empath Then there is this boy that is very strong. I want you to watch yourself." Aro was always extra careful with me.

"Aro if they mess with me I could do all sorts of damage to them. Like make them float or burn them or entangle them in one of my strong vines."

"That little girl of yours is devious, Aro." Uncle Marcus said giving me a pat on the back.

"Thank you Uncle Marcus," I turned to Aro and asked, "When are the Cullen's coming?"

"In a week."

A week later.

Everyone was in the hall waiting for the Cullens. Finally the grand door opened and a group of golden eyed vampires entered the room. Sarah was at my feet in a crouch, growling, waiting to pounce.

"Oh, hey, that wolf sure looks tasty." A big brawly vampire with brown hair said. He must be the strong one. A blonde girl smacked him in the back of the head and the vibes I was getting, they must be mates. I bent down to Sarah trying to calm her down.

"Carlisle, who's the person in the black robe?" Said a boy silently that any other vampire wouldn't hear but one of my powers is super hearing.

"I don't know. Only Aro, Marcus, and Caius are supposed to wear the black robes." Carlisle whispered back.

"Carlisle, old friend, it's a pleasure to see you again. It has been far too long." Aro booming voice sounded through the whole room.

"It has been far too long, Aro. I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Carlisle, I have someone to show you." Aro said obviously I would have to take my hood off.

"Who is it, Aro?"

"I would like for you to meet the new addition to the Volturi, my daughter." Aro said looking at me. This was obviously my cue. I stood up and took off my hood. Every one of the Cullens gasped and the whole guard stifled laughs that came after the reactions.

"Aro, what is this girl? She isn't human but no vampire has purple eyes with silver."

"Carlisle, I am a vampire but due to me have enormous power my eyes are different." I answered a little insulted that he didn't think I was a vampire.

"I see." Was all he could reply.

"Carlisle, Julie is much like you and your family. She refuses to have human blood and drinks animal blood."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured.

The brawly one was in front of me in a flash and the guard almost died thinking I would be in danger. Sarah's growl deepened.

"Are you going to have her?" He asked me pointing at Sarah.

This time a growled with Sarah. I made him float using the element air and he was thoroughly scared.

"You lay a finger on my baby and I will kill you." I said between gritted teeth.

"Hey, Phil, do you think you could get me down." The brawly boy asked the boy with darker skin I thought wasn't possible for a vampire.

"I can't, Emmett. She's not using telekinesis." Phil said frantic. I lifted my hand and a thick branch wrapped around Emmett.

"She has the power to control the elements Earth and Air," Carlisle said informatively. I wanted to scare him a little so blow out fire and created a ring of fire around Emmett.

"Holy shit! Apparently she can control fire too," Emmett flinched at the fire, scared. I laughed.

"I can also control water." I grasped my hand in a fist and a water whip was place in it.

"Okay, I'm sorry I promise not to touch your wolf just put me down and get rid of the fire," Emmett begged me. I breathed in and the fire was all gone. Everyone relaxed that the fire was gone. I let go of the water whip at it disappeared. I then told the vine to go back to the earth, but he was still floating thanks to air. I made the air let go of him and he fell with a loud boom.


	2. My concert

"Julie, that was not a very good impression of a princess." Aro scolded me in front of everyone.

"Yes Aro." I look at my hands. Fuck! My one power I hated was I still had human emotions. I was about to cry so I ran With Sarah close at my feet.

"Julie! Wait! I didn't mean to offend you." Aro yelled behind me.

I closed my room and sealed the door with my vines. I landed on the bed and cried for a few hours. Then a soft knock sounded at the door. I read the persons mind wondering if it was Aro but this person was think nice things. I let the vines circle the door.

"Come in." I whispered not sure of my voice. A man with blonde hair, that I saw enter with the Cullens, entered my room.

"Julie, I now you felt like a disappointment and sad but Aro is totally regretting saying that to you. You are very important to the Volturi, more that you probably know."

"I know how important I am. I'm an empath, too."

"You are? What can't you do?"

"Nothing. I could do everything."

"Oh, is that like a power of yours?"

"Yep."

"We should go back." He started to walk out.

"Hey," He turned. "thanks Jasper. You really helped out a lot."

"Your welcome but how did you know my name?"

"I can read minds. I said as I passed him. We walked to living room where only the Cullens sat. Aro must be punishing himself. He'll be back soon might as well mingle.

"Hi everyone." They looked at me and nodded then went back to their conversations completely ignoring me. I felt so terrible I wanted to cry again. Jasper was yelling my name in his head.

_Julie, I know you feel terrible right now, but they are just scared they don't mean to be mean._

Jasper was trying to make me feel better. I could also feel him trying to sooth me with his power but it couldn't get past my shield. Jasper went and sat by a pixie like girl and put her arm around her. They were mates. What was I to do? I could apologize.

"Everyone I have something to say." No one looked at me. This was really pissing me off. How rude could they be to me.

"Hello. I'm still a person with feelings." I yelled and finally they looked at me. "I have a shot temper due to me being different. I have purple eyes, a slow heart beat, human feelings, and I'm alone in this world. When Sarah came to my life I finally had a friend who didn't care about my beauty or power. I'm sorry I did that to you Emmett but Sarah is the only one in my life who I feel doesn't care if I'm beautiful or how many special powers I have. I over reacted like a mother would do for a child. I'm so sorry but not even a killer deserves to be not talked to." I collapsed and the world was going dim, my shield had left and I could feel Jasper trying to help me up by soothing me. I stood up. I was begging for friends that hated me.

I ran back to my room Sarah looked up from my bed and looked at me. I had woken her up. She soon fell back asleep and I went to draw. I drew Jasper and the pixie like girl that glared at me. Then I drew the bronze haired boy talking to a brown haired girl. Then I drew Carlisle with his wife. Then came Emmett and the blonde haired girl. Finally I drew Phil. He had no mate. By the time I was done it was morning so I took a shower and went to the studio in the castle.

I got their and put on music. Jane, Felix, Alex, and Heidi walked in. They always came to fool around with me when I put on the music. We were laughing and dancing when I heard nine vampires approach. I didn't care, I thought hey why not give them a show.

"I thought you would like to see Julie when sees comfortable and her real side. What you saw yesterday was her war side, one side that rarely comes out," Said someone that sounded like Aro. I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift. I loved this song when I was human but it was about 500 years old now.

Taylor Swift - I'm Only Me When I'm With You

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.

[Chorus]

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

[Chorus:]  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

The song had finished and I turned to see al the Cullens and Aro were looking at me. Jane and Heidi were giggling nervously while Felix and Alex laughed at the shocked look on my face.

"Julie, we are truly sorry am we would like to get to know you better," Carlisle spoke but everyone else nodded.

"You're forgiven. I was being a little reckless using the elements."

I must leave but before I go Carlisle, Esme would you like to join me for a walk?"

"It would be a pleasure." They walked out and Jane, Felix, Alex, and Heidi had work to do and left.

The pixie came up to me with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Julie but I should have known you were a good person since I could see the future and all. Let's start from the beginning. Hi! I'm Alice." She pointed to the bronze haired boy and the brown haired girl. "That is Edward and Bella." Alice then pointed to the blonde girl. "That's Rosaline but just call her Rose." She then pointed to the dark skinned boy. "That's Philip but just call him Phil." Right at that moment my watch beeped. It was time to sing for Volterra. I looked down guiltily but Alice's thoughts caught my interest.

_I hope she likes to shop because I have to know where she got her shoes and where I could get a pair._

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to get ready for a show. Do you wanna come? I have extra tickets."

"Of course we'll go," Alice chimed in. I gave her the tickets and we were on our way to the stage in the center of Volterra. Aro had made sure the entire stage was covered so I didn't have to wear my robe. My announcer went on stage.

"Okay everyone are you ready for Volterra's one and only princess?!?" The crowd yelled an approval. "Okay Julie will sing 'You belong with me' first." He walked of stage and the music started to play so I went on stage.

You belong with me

_You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like i do_

i'm in my room  
it's a typical tuesday night  
i'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like i do

but she wears short skirts  
i wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

_if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me._

walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
i can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?

and you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
i haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
i know you better than that  
hey whatchu doing  
with a girl like that

she wears high heels  
i wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
i'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time

if you could see  
that i'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me.

instrumental

oh, i remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
i'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and i know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think i know where you belong  
think i know it's with me

can't you see  
that i'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
you belong with me.

I took a deep breath. The concert was going great until something in the crowd caught my eye.


	3. Memories

Flashback

"_Julie promise me when we get older you won't forget me." Phil asked me this. He thought I was going to become this big doctor and author and just forget my old friends._

"_Of course I won't forget you Phil. What type of question is that? We have been friends and neighbors since we were 2. You think I'll just leave my life behind? You should know better than that."_

_We were laughing the rest of the night while staring at the stars._

End of Flashback

Philip-Phil-Cullen was my best friend Phil Plinto. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I finished the concert eager to ask Phil if he remembered me. I walked of stage and a loud roar of applause sounded through all of Voltaire. The Cullens meet me right behind the stage.

Alice immediately went all out in a very fast pace for a vampire talking about the concert. She chose the worst times. We were at the castle and she was still going. We were walking in the hallways and Aro just happened to walk by and gave Alice a very weird look because she was still going! I just whispered to him 'You don't want to know' and left silently laughing. It was now midnight my concert was at six at night and it ended at eight at night. Alice was still going five hours later. Finally she took a breath and I used that to tell her that I need to take a shower and get changed in new clothes. She let me go and I sighed with relief. I like Alice and all but man can she talk!

I took a shower and got changed then I walked out of my room silently hopping Alice wouldn't find me so I could talk to Phil. Then I collided with something hard. It was Phil!

"Sorry, I wasn't looking. I've been trying to hide from Alice since you left. So far, she has caught me twice so I have to be extra careful." Phil was saying.

"It's okay, I completely understand. I'm hiding from her, too."

"Oh, hehehe. Did she scare you with the nonstop talking?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Julie, why do you seem so familiar to me?"

"Do you remember anything from your past?"

"Kind of. The most vivid memory is the day before I was transformed.

Phil's Memory

"_Jules slow down!" I yelled over Mel's screaming. _

_Mel -Melanie- was off chasing Raphi, well more like harassing him. Jules was chasing Mel to stop harassing Raphi –Raphael- after she stole my phone. Jules -Julie- was laughing so much. She was a devious little minx. Some people call her a pixie but they don't know about the devious little minx she can be sometimes._

"_Mel! You're scaring Raphi! I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you after taking a hit in the head with the soccer ball!"_

_Jules trying to persuade Mel was funny. To think this chase started because Raphi had accidentally kicked the ball into Mel's face then started laughing so she chased him. Jules was behind me and I was on the phone so as she was running to catch up to Mel she snatched my phone._

"_Mel I'm sorry the ball hit you and that I laughed but your face was priceless!" Raphi shouted back._

_Jules had caught up to Mel and tackled her down to the floor. It was a hilarious sight. Jules is 4 10½ ft. while Mel is 5 3ft. so seeing a midget tackling a normal sized person it was funny. Jules for a small person is vicious._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mel's scream sounded through the park and people passing stopped to stare at the interesting sight, Mel struggling and Julie pinning her down. That turned into wrestling until I got up to them and picked up Jules from Mel. Raphi was a couple feet away from us dieing of laughter. Then Raphi's phone went off and we were all quiet. Raphi picked up his phone and minutes later he told us he had to go home. We had been playing soccer all day long except for that lunch break. It was now five so we understood. Jules hugged Raphi goodbye then Mel looked at here watch._

"_Crap! I got to go to." Mel hugged Jules and gave me a wave, then ran off home._

_Jules and I knew this was going to happen so we unfolded the blanket we brought and laid on it. We watched the sunset holding hands. Julie and had just started going out and if it didn't work out there was no way Julie was going to put it between our friendship. The stars were so beautiful that night. I had to make sure of one thing._

"_Julie promise me when we get older you won't forget me." I know Julie is going to become this big doctor and author and I just want to make sure she doesn't forget her old friend, including me._

"_Of course I won't forget you, Phil. What type of question is that? We have been friends and neighbors since we were 2. You think I'll just leave my life behind? You should know better than that." I should have known but I wanted to make sure._

_We were laughing the rest of the night, about little stories, while staring at the stars._

End of Phil's Memory

"I remember a few things but there is a couple of people I remember especially this one girl with long brown hair and the deepest brown eyes. She was so beautiful. I was dating her before I transformed. It was our last summer together. She was going off to travel the world with a friend of hers. They got into this program that every year they move them to a different place. They went off to France the day I transformed. I didn't even get to say bye to her. That was 501 years ago. She's dead by now." Phil it is you. Raphi and I were the ones that got into that program together.

"Was she called a devious little minx but some people called her a pixie because they didn't know about the devious little minx she can be sometimes."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Phil was looking at me with a questioning look.

"Because I'm that girl. I left with Raphi the morning you disappeared. I was given even more of a reason to leave. My boyfriend went missing and no one thought he was alive. The summer later I returned to Teaneck with Raphi and was greeted by a vampire who killed both Raphi and me. Raphi is actually in France completing a mission for the Volturi. There was one to many vampires there so he was sent 200 years ago to keep everything in check. He's coming back next month."

"I can't believe I found you."

"I can't believe I found you too. I thought you were dead 501 years ago."

"I found you!" A small blur tackled Phil and it was Alice, Alice was even smaller than me and I was short. I grew a little when I transformed but I was already short. Alice was shorter.


	4. You Belong With Me

After Alice tackled Phil, she had dragged us to go shopping. Personally I love shopping but Alice scared me so I don't know if I'm looking forward to Alice's shopping day. We got to the mall and Alice went to every single store possible. This was worst then going to the mall with Heidi and Mel. Mel disappeared after Raphi left 200 years ago. I just guessed she was with him. Mel and Raphi had been my friends before the transformation so they didn't see me any different. They thought my powers were cool and all but it never changed how they saw me.

Mel is Raphi's mate and she has the power to change her appearance and anyone she chooses. I sniffed the air and instantly froze. Phil saw this and so did Alice.

"What's wrong, Julie?" Alice asked stopping from entering yet another store.

"A vampire is close."

Phil sniffed the air and froze. Then he gave me an apologetic look. That's when the vampire I smelled appeared and hugged Phil almost instantly. I felt extremely jealous as I felt their connection. They were dating. Phil wasn't going to break-up with her just because of me.

We left quickly and the girl Taylor wasn't allowed in the Volturi castle. Aro doesn't take well to unexpected guests. It was still night time and I looked out side my window. It faced one of the guest rooms. To be specific Phil's guest room.

He was talking to his girlfriend from the vibes I was getting. She's upset. She's going off about something that you said. 'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room. It's a typical Monday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do.

He hangs up and looks frustrated. I grab a big note pad and a marker and write 'You okay?' I held it up to the mirror so he could read it. He grabs a big note pad and a marker and writes 'Tired of drama'. He holds it up to the mirror so I could read it. I write 'Sorry : (' and hold it u for him to read. He just shrugs. I look down and write 'I love you' but when I look he had closed his curtains. I put up the note anyway knowing he can't read it. I turn on the radio and start dancing around my room doing funky dance moves.

Phil POV

After I closed the window I looked back and opened it slightly. I saw Julie dancing around her room very crazily. I bet she didn't even notice she was doing the moves Taylor Swift does in her video 'You Belong with me'. I started to laugh and just closed the curtain again to give her, her privacy.

Julie POV

It was morning and it was nice out so I took a book from my bookshelf and went out side to read. Phil is walkin' the streets with him and his worn-out jeans. He comes up to me and sits down. I put down my book so we can talk. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. We're laughing on a park bench, and I am thinking to myself, 'Hey isn't this easy'. He's got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she we saw he at the mall. I ask you if you're okay. You say your fine but I know you better then that. Whatcha doing with a girl like that.

She pulls up in a red convertible. He says bye and gets in the car. He gives her a kiss and then a hug. While in the hug she looks up at my and glares but gives me a smug look. They pulled apart and drove away. Later I was in my room getting ready for my benefit concert tomorrow and practicing my powers in my room. Phil goes into his room dressed in a tux.

He had everything on except his jacket. He grabbed the big note book and a marker and wrote 'You going tonight?' Then he put it up against the window so I could see. He was talking about the party Aro was holding. I had excused myself to get ready for tomorrow. I grabbed the big pad and a marker and wrote 'No, studying'. Then I put it against the window so he could see it. Then he wrote 'Wish you were' and held it up for me to read. I just smiled and laughed a little.

He grabbed his jacket, swung it over his shoulder, and walked out. I was sitting on my bed, Sarah was at my feet, and my lyrics were spread across my bed. I moved some of them with my hand and say the note I wrote that said 'I love you'. I got up and went to my closet. Now was my chance to get him back. His girlfriend had broken up with him and I need to get him back. I put on my black and white ball gown. **(Ball gown on profile.)**

I walked down to the grand hall where the ball was and I made my grand entrance. Phil saw me and started to walk towards me. His ex saw him and started to flirt but he just pulled away and continued to walk to me. When he got to me we smiled at each other. I unfolded the sign 'I love you' and showed him. He took out a folded paper out of his jacket and unfolded it. He showed me and it said 'I love you'. I smiled and gave him a hug. Then he kissed me and we spent the rest of the party dancing in each others arms. A song I sang came on and it was 'You Belong with me' it was originally by Taylor Swift but she died like 500 years ago.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she dosent get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she dosen't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me...


End file.
